Distorsion
by Kandai
Summary: Il est James T. Kirk, peu importe l'univers dans lequel il se trouve et il est un million d'âmes prisonnières d'un seul corps, un million de vies dont il se souvient et un million de morts - même si, techniquement, il n'a que vingt-deux ans. One-Shot.


**Crédits** - Paramount, Gene Roddenberry (Original), J.J. Abrams (Reboot).  
**Base** - Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Into Darkness.  
**Rating** - M  
**Pairing** - Jim Kirk/Gary Mitchell, Jim Kirk/Divers.  
**Avertissements** - Légers spoilers de Star Trek: Into Darkness. Mindfuck. Violence vaguement graphique. Pansexualité. Mention très brève de maltraitances et négligences sur un mineur, de violence sexuelle et de meurtre.

**Note** - Prémice inspirée de _Multitudes_, par BonesOfBirdWings. Sinon, c'est une expérience bizarre et c'est moi qui écrit, ça devrait vous mettre sur la voie. Ah et QUESTION à mes lecteurs familiers (et aux autres, bien sûr) ! Des UA's de mes propres séries sur Star Trek (Space et Miracle Workers), ça vous tente parce que moi oui. N'hésitez pas à consulter mon livejournal ou me MP à ce sujet ! Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Distorsion**

* * *

De temps en temps, Jim s'allonge, ferme les yeux et rêve.

Rêve comme dans « faire de vrais rêves », ce genre d'aventures farfelues sans queue ni tête, avec des centaines de couleurs qui n'existent pas et des endroits qui n'ont de réel qu'un nom estampillé avec une certitude aussi vague que puissance, ce genre de rêves qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui – parce que les rêves devraient appartenir aux gens, on le lui a dit ou il l'a entendu, honnêtement, il n'est plus très sûr. De toute façon, les choses dont il est sûr se bousculent inévitablement à la file imaginaire de ses certitudes appelées à être contredites un jour donc il attend avec lassitude le jour fatal où celle-ci sera irrévocablement réfutée.

_(tu n'arriveras jamais à rien, son beau-père lui a crié dessus un soir où il était de nouveau ivre)_

Les rêves sont des repos bienvenus, tout de même : des portes ouvertes sur un monde coloré qu'il est surpris de voir encore exister dans sa tête, des fantasmes que des spécialistes qualifieraient de normaux voire tout à fait sains, des réalités qui n'ont ce nom que parce qu'il s'amuse à leur en trouver un et s'il est chanceux, il refait un rêve qu'il aura déjà fait auparavant ou une suite ou quoique ce soit qu'il puisse lier à un précédent. C'est ridicule de penser ainsi mais ça le fait toujours un peu sourire : il rêve et comme une vérité indéniable, ses rêves sont

_(il a toujours été un rêveur, son père dit fièrement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux alors qu'il lui tend fièrement son diplôme)_

ses rêves sont siens.

* * *

Jim a vingt-deux ans, est ivre mort dans un bar de Riverside et ne s'étonne qu'à moitié quand le visage inconnu (familier) d'une jeune femme noire se profile parmi la marée rouge de cadets encore en uniforme qui vient d'envahir le bar où il comptait cuver tranquillement son alcool bon marché. C'est la première fois dans cette vie qu'il croise Uhura.

_(il se souvient avoir épousé Nyota une fois, de la texture riche de ses lèvres, du fard à paupières qu'elle aimait mettre et de la façon dont elle riait quand il la faisait danser, il se souvient des enfants qu'elle lui a donné et de chaque seconde passée à aimer son corps de déesse dans lequel se cachait un esprit viscéral, guerrier, presque impitoyable.)_

C'est presque un automatisme que de se lever à moitié de son siège, les pires techniques de drague au coin des lèvres et d'observer cette femme brillante lui rabattre le caquet entre deux battements de cils ravageurs. Il la connaît à peine_ (depuis des années, ils étaient à la fac ensemble)_ mais il ose presque savoir qu'il l'apprécie déjà.

_(il se souvient d'une fois où il est mort sous ses mains paniquées, désespérées de contenir le sang dans une blessure ouverte et ses derniers mots pour elle ont été faussement nonchalants, un truc dans le genre « souris, bébé, tu vas m'faire pleurer. » il est sûr qu'elle l'a traité de tous les noms à son enterrement mais il ne méritait certainement pas moins)_

La soirée trouve quand même le moyen de mal tourner – parce que c'est ce que les soirées font, surtout quand elles sont arrosées – et il reconnaît difficilement Christopher Pike dans sa stupeur éméchée, seul uniforme gris et austère dans la marée rouge qui détale du bar. Jim lui sourit, conscient du sale état dans lequel il se présente mais c'est la deuxième fois en une heure qu'il croise un visage étranger _(familier)_, il peut bien se le permettre, non ?

Pike le remet droit sur une chaise et lui offre des cotons pour tamponner le sang qui lui coule du nez.

_(Spock lui parle toujours de Pike avec une déférence coincée, comme s'il évoquait un vieil ami qu'il n'était pas en droit de rappeler à ses souvenirs mais cela ne l'a jamais vraiment dérangé tant il est différent de son prédécesseur le Vulcain les évoque bien sûr, leurs différences, mais elles semblent plutôt être source de plaisir que de déception alors James T. Kirk se prête plus facilement à sourire à son officier en second)_

Le dialogue qui suit a des accents forgés dans un ridicule rare, lequel le laisse pantelant alors qu'il traverse tout Riverside comme une fusée pour se jeter devant la vue de l'Entreprise encore en construction : elle sera prête à décoller dans à peu près trois ans, qu'ils disent.

_(il a servi à bord de dizaines de vaisseaux différents mais l'Entreprise reste irrationnellement sa préférée entre toutes, celle qu'il n'hésite pas à appeler la maison dans ses mauvais jours et elle est certes magnifique, mais elle ne vaut pas l'équipage qu'elle abrite)_

Starfleet semble la promesse tranquille de mettre fin à sa solitude auto-imposée et Jim comprend alors qu'il est temps de changer de cap, de rabattre sa colère et d'aller au devant d'un monde qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, déjà.

Quatre ans ? Il le fera en trois.

* * *

Honnêtement, si on lui demandait son avis ? Il blâme les événements liés à sa naissance.

_(il est plus souvent né dans l'espace qu'on ne le croit, très rarement au milieu de crises ou d'urgences mais cela arrive ou plutôt est arrivé : que sa mère meure à sa naissance n'est pas très courant par contre, que son père le fasse encore moins et c'est précisément ce qui lui est arrivé, une anomalie qu'il ressent si fort dans sa vieille âme que ça ne peut pas paraître normal)_

Les gens ne sont pas censés savoir qu'ils ont vécus d'autres vies. Les gens ne sont pas censés reconnaître des personnes qu'ils n'ont jamais vues auparavant, savoir des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas savoir et les gens ne sont pas censés en parler non plus : Jim l'a compris tôt et c'est à son humble avis ce qui lui a valu de ne pas finir dans un laboratoire pour qu'on puisse disséquer son cerveau sous tous les angles parce que ce serait un cas plutôt intéressant de personnalités multiples. Sauf que Jim n'a jamais vraiment confondu sa vie avec celle des autres James T. Kirk et il ne manquerait plus que ça pour se coller dans une cellule capitonée, une camisole dans les bras et un entonnoir sur la tête, non ?

A la maison _(enfin, ce qu'il en reste)_, sa famille reste distante. Sam l'a toujours appelé « le monstre » parce qu'il a une fâcheuse tendance à dévisager les gens avec un silence alarmant Winona ne veut rien avoir à faire avec un clone de feu George Kirk et son oncle Frank a tendance à l'enfermer de longues heures dans un placard pour ne pas devoir affronter son regard d'adulte. Jim les laisse faire avec une certaine nonchalance et regarde Winona partir dans l'espace, Sam s'enfuir sur les routes pleines de poussière et Frank finalement passer la clé sous la porte. Il les contemple avec le sourire des gens qui savent et se couche, le ventre plein de certitude :

_(dans ses rêves, il y a Uhura et ses lèvres douces, Pavel et Hikaru qui l'embrassent sur les deux joues, Scotty qui le demande en mariage avec des larmes aux yeux, Spock qui laisse courir des doigts tendres sur ses psi-points, Bones qui se niche dans son cou : il se sait aimé, dans tellement d'univers différents, et s'il devait tirer une leçon de son étrange pouvoir, c'est que leurs chemins ne restent jamais éloignés du sien indéfiniment)_

un jour, il prendra la route des étoiles et s'en ira trouver sa famille, lui aussi.

* * *

McCoy_ (Bones, parce qu'il est Bones dans presque toutes ses autres vies lui aussi)_ s'assied à ses côtés et tend son éternelle flasque dans un geste de camaraderie maladroite mais pas malvenue. Jim ignore s'il doit rire ou non, décide de prendre la place et putain, c'est du bon bourbon de Géorgie qui lui coule dans la gorge et le fait tousser.

_(il a toujours su apprécier l'alcool que Bones lui a fait découvrir, dans une rage outrée devant son ignorance de garçon de ferme devant tout ce qui n'a pas l'air d'une bière, parce que Bones a l'alcool étrangement joyeux sauf lorsque Jocelyn est impliquée et qu'il aime à finir la soirée sur son épaule fatiguée, en laissant échapper des ses sourires trop rares)_

Le voyage se fait dans un agréable bavardage ponctué de silences : il en apprend beaucoup, majoritairement parce que Bones est saoul, et chaque nom qu'il prononce avec son accent sudiste_ (David, cher David, maintes fois son beau-père parce que oui, il y a des univers où il tombe follement amoureux de son meilleur ami même si ça a tendance à se terminer dans du sang, et Eleanora qui n'est pas une bigote homophobe dans cette vie-ci même l'ex-femme qui s'appelle Pamela lui dit quelque chose – il a sans doute couché avec lors du mariage de Bones et Christine)_ l'envoie dans un tourbillon nostalgique. Il vide la flasque de bourbon pour se venger et la glisse dans une de ses poches avec un grognement.

Les gens qu'on n'a jamais rencontré ne devraient pas nous manquer, bon sang.

* * *

L'Académie est _(la même que dans ses souvenirs)_ brillante, neuve, rutilante d'espoirs et de promesses d'un avenir magnifique, situé au sein des étoiles. Jim y entre comme s'il revenait chez lui _(oh, il a donné cours de Diplomatie avancée dans cette classe)_, assailli par une puissante nostalgie qui n'a pas lieu d'être puisque c'est la première fois qu'il y met les pieds.

_(il a été amiral, parcourant ce même campus comme s'il le possédait, on prévoit même de lui dresser un mémorial)_

Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui fasse le grand tour mais puisque c'est obligatoire pour toutes les premières années (bon sang, il a été instructeur en Diplomatie et en Tactiques avancées et en Entraînement de survie et en dizaines d'autres classes, on pourrait penser qu'il s'y connaît, non ?), il s'y colle avec un déplaisir et se prend à sourire de surprise lorsqu'il entend un accent écossais familier _(Scotty, brave et généreux Scotty, c'est bon de simplement l'entendre)._

Hikaru est ici également, quelques années au-dessus de lui, et il a déjà tout l'air du capitaine confiant et génial qu'il promet de devenir. _(Pavel devrait arriver plus tard lorsque c'est le cas, Jim célèbre son arrivée en solitaire parce qu'il est le dernier membre à manquer – ils sont tous là, maintenant, et c'est génial)_

Presque fatalement, il est le meilleur de sa promotion : il parle couramment une dizaine de langues avec la précisions d'un linguiste _(son père a été tué par des Klingons lors d'une mission de diplomatie et sa mère a vécu presque toute une vie sur Vulcain, morte après cent vingt-deux ans de bonheur)_, comprend la physique mieux que personne _(il est l'auteur d'au moins treize théories sur les particules en distorsion, même qu'il a reçu deux prix Nobel pour ça)_, remporte ses combats à mains nues haut la main _(il est champion dans cinq arts martiaux différents, il a même appris auprès des Vulcains parce qu'il a vécu sur Vulcain pendant au moins dix ans et Hikaru n'a jamais refusé de lui offrir des leçons d'escrime)_, élabore des stratégies mieux que personne _(il a gagné plus de quarante batailles pour l'Empire terrien, a triomphé plus d'une dizaine de fois de ses ennemis, a tué bien plus de gens qu'il s'est cru capable de le faire_). Pike, qui est son instructeur dans cette vie-ci, le félicite constamment pour son excellence tout en gardant un œil suspicieux sur lui sans doute jauge-t-il le moment où il perdra pied, où ses vieilles habitudes referont surface et il faudra le rattraper avant qu'il ne sombre tout à fait.

_(tu es parfait, James, tais-toi, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais demander de plus à la vie, lui a soufflé Kodos à l'oreille alors qu'il le pliait dans son lit il a tué ce Kodos là de ses mains nues alors qu'il avait eu le malheur de s'endormir sans vérifier la solidité de ses liens)_

Bones n'est pas son compagnon de chambrée _(cette fois-ci)_ mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'envahir la vie du médecin comme une maladie contagieuse : il s'allonge sur son lit et n'oublie pas de s'y endormir, lui apporte ses boissons préférées rien que pour l'écouter geindre sur Pamela _(Jocelyn)_ et d'autres stupides choses dont son ex-femme l'a privé _(pas de Joanna McCoy ou de Dave McCoy, pas dans cette vie)_, l'emmène dans des bars et feint la surprise lorsque Bones se met à danser un charleston parfait _(cela lui rappelle les enterrements de vie de garçon qu'il a organisé pour lui, avant de le marier officiellement à d'autres femmes ou d'autres hommes rencontrés durant leurs voyages dans l'espace)_. Il refuse son invitation à le rejoindre avec un grand sourire et finit la soirée avec la brune qui lui fait de l'œil depuis son coin du bar, les mains plongées dans son décolleté, les yeux fixés sur le carrelage.

_(il y a des univers où Bones est plus que son meilleur ami, où la connaissance qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre n'est pas un prétexte pour les arrêter et dans lesquels les lèvres de Leonard sont un poison lent digne des meilleurs vins du monde des univers où la première chose qu'il voit en se levant sont des rides familières, ceux où il meurt prématurément en laissant Bones derrière et ceux où c'est l'inverse, où il doit reconstruire une vie vide de McCoy parce qu'il n'a pas été assez malin que pour le retenir auprès de lui)_

_(il existe des James T. Kirk, beaucoup, qui ne sont rien sans leur Bones McCoy et il est certainement un de ceux-là aussi)_

Certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour ne pas exister, même dans des univers multiples. C'aurait pu mal se présenter, tout de même, car Bones McCoy est certainement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans cette vie-ci.

_(pour l'instant, on va dire)_

* * *

On lui a demandé une fois si son père lui manquait.

_(il se souvient de George Kirk qui est son père dans presque tous les univers et sa mère dans d'autres, de la couleur de son rire, de sa dureté, de la tendresse avec laquelle il le prenait dans ses bras, du dos de sa main brûlant contre sa joue, de ses mots de joie, de ses récriminations de colère, de sa bonté, de sa haine)_

_(il y a des vies où il a eu la chance de voir son père le soutenir et d'autres où cette chance n'a été qu'un malheur de plus des vies où son père est mort dans ses vieilles années, d'autres où il n'a pas eu le temps de le connaître – comme celle-ci – et encore d'autres où tout cela n'a plus d'importance parce qu'il a tué son traître père de ses propres mains)_

_(et parfois son père ne s'appelle même pas George : parfois, c'est juste un type avec lequel sa mère a couché lors de ses voyages à travers l'espace, même qu'elle lui en veut d'avoir mis un frein à sa carrière parce qu'elle est tombée enceinte comme une idiote parfois, c'est l'homme avec qui George la partage lorsqu'il s'envole dans les confins de l'espace, celui qu'elle achève avec une hache lorsqu'il va trop loin pour la dernière fois quelques fois, sa mère s'appelle George et c'est une transsexuelle qui meurt tabassée à mort par les homophobes de son quartier parfois, il appelle « père » les hommes qui ont bien voulu de lui et qui s'appellent John, Frank, Sonak, Ethan, Chris...)_

_(oh, son père lui manque, c'est indéniable)_

_(mais lequel?)_

Il a ricané pour toute réponse.

* * *

De toutes les surprises_ (peu nombreuses quand on vécut presque toute sa vie sur les sols immaculés de l'Académie, croisant les mêmes visages de loin en loin mais oh, il leur reste des surprises)_ que Starfleet prétend lui réserver, il admet qu'une a bien réussi à lui faire perdre le souffle pendant quelques minutes et elle a tout à voir avec un cadet d'une promotion supérieure sur lequel il a renversé la moitié de son verre par inadvertance, parce que Cupcake l'a bousculé une énième fois un peu trop fort. Le concerné a ri en dévisageant son regard de stupeur horrifiée et a démonté l'affaire avec un revers de la main nonchalant.

Gary Mitchell s'est présenté avec le même sourire aux lèvres qu'il lui connaît si bien et lui, pauvre Jim surpris comme une mijaurée,

_(ses histoires avec Gary se terminent toujours dans un tragique exaspéré, parfois dans une mort vaguement théâtrale, souvent dans un mouvement d'épaules bien banal il y a toujours un mystère autour de Gary, cependant, parce que James T. Kirk a aimé des millions de gens, parfois si longtemps qu'il en perd le compte et Mitchell n'a jamais prétendu faire partie de cette catégorie, ça non, d'ailleurs il peut dire sans honte qu'il le déteste bien plus souvent qu'autre chose mais Gary, ah, Gary éveille toujours en lui des passions violentes, des sentiments inhumains qui le rebutent au mieux, qui le changent au pire, Gary est autre chose et James T. Kirk se prend souvent à penser, comme un enfant coupable, qu'il est presque comme lui)_

il lui sourit en retour.

Il n'y a rien de honteux à tomber amoureux, lui dira Bones en ricanant quelques temps plus tard. Jim lui tire la langue et répond que _(la seule honte réside dans le fait de tomber amoureux des millions fois de la même personne et d'en ressortir inévitablement le cœur brisé par la suite)_ ce ne sont pas ses oignons.

Ça le deviendra lorsqu'il devra lécher les plaies à vif sur son âme blessée mais heureusement, Gary et lui n'en sont pas (encore) là.

Et quand ils en arrivent là (parce que c'est une constante aussi agaçante que la gravité, le zéro absolu ou l'accent adorable de Chekov), Jim n'a plus que quelque honte à pleurer dans son oreiller sur une relation mille fois avortée.

Il s'en remet, toutefois.

_(il s'en remet toujours)_

* * *

Jim sort du Kobayashi Maru les mains dans les poches, avec un mince sourire aux lèvres, devant les mines ébahies de ses instructeurs et les mâchoires pendantes de ses camarades de classe, celle d'Uhura la première.

_(ce n'est que la trente-quatrième fois qu'il le réussit)_

* * *

Nero n'a rien de commun avec toutes les menaces que tous les James T. Kirk de tous les univers ont affronté. Peut-être que si on lui en donnait l'occasion, il se réjouirait un peu de vivre son unicité à travers le génocide de millions d'espèces mais Jim n'a même pas la rancune de le faire, juste un énorme vide qui lui crève le ventre. Il voit Spock se réfugier discrètement dans les bras d'Uhura et son regard éteint en dit long sur la dévastation qu'il doit ressentir _(les Vulcains ressentent, bordel, il a été lié à tellement de Vulcains dans ses autres vies – très souvent à Spock parce qu'il existe quelque chose entre lui et l'hybride qui n'a que la force pour constante – ils ressentent si puissamment, si différemment que ça lui donne envie de déchirer l'univers en deux)_ Jim se sent salaud de s'imposer si brutalement après une perte de cette envergure _(et Amanda, il se souvient d'Amanda, elle est devenue la meilleure amie de son père lorsqu'ils sont venus habiter sur Vulcain)_ mais la menace existe toujours et elle s'en prendra à la Terre s'ils ne font rien.

Bien sûr, comme Spock le déteste cordialement_ (ça doit être un de ces univers là)_ et que tout le monde semble s'être monté contre lui_ (parce qu'il n'est qu'un connard sans cœur qui ose aborder les choses pragmatiques avant tout le reste et ils sont jeunes, putain, tous trop jeunes pour en arriver là)_, il se retrouve sans surprises sur Delta Vega _(un endroit charmant, s'il se souvient bien d'une mission qui a mal tourné)_. Y trouver Spock _(un autre Spock, venu d'un autre univers où il existe un autre James T. Kirk, à quoi ressemble sa vie, il vous le demande)_ croupissant dans une cave, la voilà la vraie surprise qui ne demande qu'un coup dans la bonne direction pour exploser en miettes le Vulcain fripé a l'air si heureux de le voir que son propre cœur implose sous le coup d'une nostalgie qui n'est pas sienne.

_(il connaît ce Spock là parce qu'il connaît ce James T. Kirk-là, un de ceux qu'il a toujours envié parce que uh, comment peut-on avoir une vie plus imparfaite et plus satisfaisante en un seul coup, je vous le demande il connaît un James T. Kirk qui a vécu comme capitaine de l'Entreprise pendant des années, qui regardait son premier officier comme on contemplerait l'éternité et qu'il a perdu, presque ridiculement, pour un ciel sans étoiles, il connaît ce James T. Kirk comme il connaît tous les autres et cette vie-là, cette mort-là lui laisse un arrière-goût particulièrement amer en bouche)_

Il refuse les doigts s'approchant de son esprit, se contente d'un « Je sais » abrupt avant de se remettre en marche le plus vite possible _(parce qu'il a échoué tant de fois à garder son équipage en sûreté, il ne veut pas revivre ce genre de désespoir, jamais)_. Au-dessus de leurs têtes courbées, les cendres de Vulcain s'effritent dans le ciel clair _(celui qu'il a tant aimé)_.

Au fond, Spock dit peut-être vrai, il appartient peut-être à cet espace qui l'a vu naître _(tant de fois)_ et mourir _(presque autant de fois aussi)_ – il n'empêche qu'en ce moment, dans le ciel douloureusement vide de Vulcain, Jim se sent atrocement minuscule.

* * *

Nero ricane avec amertume au-dessus de lui, arguant que James T. Kirk était un grand homme mais uniquement dans une autre vie_ (et il n'a qu'à moitié raison, cette enflure, parce qu'il est un million d'hommes à lui tout seul, un grand homme et plein d'autres encore, des James T. Kirk ordinaires qui sont morts paisiblement dans leur sommeil, des tyrans assassinés par leurs pires alliés, des amoureux qui ont préféré vivre autrement, des génies, des malades, des psychopathes et des héros – il n'était pas qu'un grand homme et pas seulement dans une autre vie)._

Jim hurle en se jetant sur lui_ (et sa voix n'est pas que la sienne, et il sent sous sa peau à vif tous les James T. Kirk qui ont existé, tous ceux qui n'existeront pas dans cet univers, et il hurle parce que c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour qu'ils continuent à vivre à travers lui)_ et prend à peine ombrage du fait que Nero parvient à le dominer avec aisance : ce connard est un Romulien enragé _(son père a travaillé longtemps avec des diplomates romuliens, en plus)_, à quoi pouvait-il bien s'attendre ? Ses os craquent sous les poings et la douleur familière lui arrache un nouveau cri qu'il écrase à moitié entre ses lèvres craquelées.

Nero ricane au-dessus de lui mais Jim sourit intérieurement : à bord du _Jellyfish_, Spock est déjà loin.

* * *

La Terre est sauve_ (au moins)_ et Jim laisse sa tête dodeliner dangereusement sur le coin de cette chaise que beaucoup considéreraient un peu trop grande _(pas lui, évidemment, pas lorsqu'on transporte autant de fantômes avec soi)_. Pour toute la satisfaction qu'il a éprouvée à voir brûler dans les flammes d'un enfer éternel le salopard qui a tué son père_ (et tout Vulcain et Amanda Grayson aussi)_, un épuisement en contre chaque instant, le laissant faible et tremblant si fort que Spock le porte avec une inquiétude grandissante jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Bones s'occupe de Pike quand on le force dans un bio-lit mais Jim n'a pas peur de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, le temps que son meilleur ami le rejoigne enfin pour le vomir d'insultes ou simplement poser son front contre le sien.

_(ici le capitaine James T. Kirk de l'U.S.S. Entreprise)_

_(il a déjà dit cette phrase, des centaines de fois, des milliers de fois même, qu'il s'agisse de l'Entreprise ou d'un autre vaisseau et ça l'a toujours rempli d'une fierté contente, un sens du devoir accompli, une émotion qu'il n'est pas capable de reconnaître tant elle est embrouillée)_

Ce genre de victoire ne devrait pas le laisser si drastiquement vide.

* * *

Il devient capitaine sans réelle surprise, à vingt-six ans à peine et on l'acclame comme le héros qu'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir devenir. Son équipage est jeune, familier et ils ont tous perdu quelque chose dans la bataille pour la Terre, une part d'eux-mêmes qui ne leur sera jamais rendue tout à fait. Il les plaint sincèrement et en même temps

_(tous les James T. Kirk sont loin d'être des héros, il faut le préciser, mais chacun a laissé une empreinte affadie sur le monde, une marque qui a changé certaines choses, que ce soit de façon infinitésimale ou à l'échelle cosmique peut-être )_

il ne veut pas s'empêcher de penser « enfin » alors qu'ils sont tous les sept sur cette passerelle.

_(ces six là sont des constantes rassurantes, des chemins qu'il finit toujours par croiser d'une manière ou d'une autre pour le meilleur comme pour le pire : ils sont une famille cosmique, dont les liens transcendent le sang et l'espace, et si cela finit parfois tragiquement mal, il chérit l'idée de vieillir au milieu de ces personnes, de passer aussi longtemps que possible en leur compagnie et quand bien même, ça ne serait pas assez)_

_(il rêve des cheveux soyeux de Nyota, des mains calleuses de Sulu qui le tirent vers lui, du rire clair de Scotty, des froncement de nez de Pavel, des sourires en coin de Spock, des sourcils en colère de Bones)_

_(il rêve de leur confiance, de voir l'admiration briller dans leurs yeux, le regret caché dans des gestes simples, l'affection que confère la proximité il rêve de gagner, comme il l'a toujours fait, le respect et l'amour de ces gens exceptionnels et s'il doit se montrer digne du capitaine qu'il a été jadis, soit)_

Jim se sourit à lui-même. L'univers doit quand même être un peu fier de lui, puisqu'il leur offre ses étoiles.

_(et comme ses rêves occasionnels, ces étoiles-ci sont siennes)_

* * *

**épilogue**

Quand Jim revient de la mort, il le fait avec un curieux sourire aux lèvres et l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important. Bones s'inquiète un long moment quand il le lui confie mais tous les tests reviennent négatifs : quoiqu'il ait pu oublier, ça reste sans aucun doute un fait trivial comme la fois où il est tombé du pommier au fond de son jardin ou celle où il était tellement saoul qu'il a vomi sur la moquette de Bones, lequel grogne que si Jim se souvient d'un truc pareil, c'est que ça ne doit pas être une grande perte.

Jim pouffe en déclarant que la galaxie est hors de danger maintenant que Bones a retrouvé son éternelle moue ronchon.

_(et au fond de son esprit encore engourdi par les mains froides de la mort, il n'y a plus que le silence)_


End file.
